The present invention relates generally to online collaboration, and more specifically, to provisioning online conferencing rooms such as chat rooms.
In the field of online communication, options for chat and conferencing have grown due to an increase in the availability of network bandwidth. As text, audio, and video conferencing have increased, so have the number of conferencing rooms dedicated to a particular subject of conversation. Often a user may wish to find other users with specific traits, habits, or qualifications. One challenge is introducing users to each other in order to facilitate such expertise-based collaboration.